memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Tweede slag om Deep Space 9
sterrenschip 1 Klingon roofvogel Dominion: 28+ Jem'Hadar aanvalsschepen 6+ Jem'Hadar kruisers 3 schepen 2 sterrenschepen ---- |schade = Federatie alliantie: Deep Space 9 aan de Dominion verloren Dominion: Tenminste vijftig schepen verloren gegaan |afbeelding2 = Battle of DS9 3.jpg |beschrijving2= De [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] legt het mijnenveld aan }} De Tweede slag om Deep Space 9 was de openingsslag van de Dominion oorlog, waarin de samenwerkende strijdkrachten van de Dominion en de Cardassian unie, onder leiding van gul Dukat, een aanval uitvoerden op de Federatie sterrenbasis Deep Space 9. Alhoewel het station door de Dominion overmeesterd werd, was de slag een strategische overwinning voor de Federatie aangezien ze met succes een mijnenveld voor het Bajoran wormgat konden leggen. Hierdoor kon voorkomen worden dat de Dominion versterkingen kon sturen vanuit het Gamma kwadrant. (DS9: "Call to Arms") Voorloper Na de coalitie met de Cardassian unie rond sterrendatum 50560 (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") begon de Dominion met het versterken van hun positie in het Alfa kwadrant. Er kwamen regelmatig konvooien van oorlogsschepen en troepen door het wormgat. Naarmate de tijd verstreek werd de Cardassian ruimte, met behulp van de Jem'Hadar soldaten en hun Vorta leiders, een ware vesting. Hoewel er technisch gesproken geen oorlog was en beide zijden geen directe aanvallen op elkaar uitvoerden, waren er toch enkele schermutselingen aan de grens. De Dominion deed een poging om met een trilithium bom het Bajor systeem te verwoestten. Verder zouden de Jem'Hadar en de Cardassians in een aanhoudend tempo verschillende Federatie en Klingon patrouilleschepen vernietigen. De [[USS Tian An Men|USS Tian An Men]] en [[IKS B'Moth|IKS B'Moth]] behoorden tot de vernietigde schepen. (DS9: "In the Cards") De Dominion was echter niet alleen in militair opzicht bezig om het Alfa kwadrant in chaos te doen laten vallen. Ze maakten ook politieke sprongen door verschillende niet-aanvalsverdragen met enkele regionale machten af te sluiten. Hieronder vielen o.a. de Tholians en de Miradorn, maar ook Bajor en andere onafhankelijke werelden kregen deze verdragen aangeboden. De grootste diplomatische overwinning behaalde de Dominion echter door een niet-aanvalsverdrag met het Romulan sterrenrijk af te sluiten. Het sterrenrijk stond overal bekend als de derde grote macht van het kwadrant. Het doel van de Dominion leek duidelijk te zijn: ze wilden de Federatie op militair en politiek gebied isoleren. De klassieke strategie van verdeel- en- heers leek vruchten af te gaan werpen. Het Klingon rijk zou zich als enige macht bij de Federatie voegen. Nadat alle vredelievende pogingen om de vooruitgang van de Dominion te doen stoppen niet bleken te werken merkte Deep Space 9 kapitein Benjamin Sisko op: "...een oorlog zou onze enige hoop kunnen zijn." Provocatie De strategische positie van de Federatie werd door de stroom van Dominion troepen naar het Alfa kwadrant alsmaar zwakker en zwakker. Ze wilden voorkomen dat de stroom troepen zou blijven komen door middel van een mijnenveld te leggen voor de ingang van het Bajoran wormgat. De Ferengi Rom stelde voor om hier zelfreplicerende mijnen met een verhulapparaat voor te gebruiken. De voordelen hiervan zouden zijn dat het mijnenveld onzichtbaar was voor elk naderende schip, maar ook dat het theoretisch gezien vrijwel onverwoestbaar was door het feit dat elke vernietigde mijn automatisch vervangen zou worden. Miles O'Brien en Jadzia Dax kwamen al snel op de proppen met een werkend model en de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] begon onmiddellijk met het plaatsen van het mijnenveld. Deze actie kan alleen maar beschouwd worden als een provocatie voor oorlog. De Vorta Weyoun eiste dan ook de onmiddellijke stopzetting van de plaatsing van het mijnenveld. Kapitein Sisko weigerde dit zonder blikken of blozen. Hierop ontstond een dans van leugens en intimidaties. Zo beweerde Weyoun dat de Cardassians zware schade hadden opgelopen tijdens de Klingon-Cardassian oorlog, waardoor ze dringend hulp nodig hadden bij de opbouw van de infrastructuur en verdediging in de nasleep van de Klingon invasie. Sisko speelde het spelletje mee en beweerde dat hij niets wist van de hopeloze situatie van de Cardassians. De twee afgevaardigden kwamen tot een overeenkomst, waarbij de Federatie het mijnenveld zou verwijderen en de Dominion hun vluchten door het wormgat zou beperken tot niet-militair personeel en materialen. Beide zijden zouden dit echter alleen maar gebruiken om extra tijd te winnen. Weyoun kon zijn vloot voorbereiden op een aanval en Sisko kon zijn mijnenveld afmaken. Met een naderende oorlog op komst zorgde Sisko als Starfleet kapitein en als Afgezant van de Profeten ervoor dat de Bajoran voorlopige regering een niet-aanvalsverdrag met de Dominion af zou sluiten. Hierdoor zouden de bevolking en de planeet buiten de gevechten gehouden worden. Het verdrag werd afgesloten en Premier Shakaar Edon haalde al het Bajoran personeel van het station. De Slag De Dominion wilde hun verbinding met het Gamma kwadrant niet verliezen en lanceerde een grote aanvalsvloot naar Deep Space 9. Niemand minder dan gul Dukat zou de leiding op zich nemen. Deep Space 9 werd in die tijd ogenschijnlijk slecht bewaakt door de Federatie. Zo werden alleen de USS Defiant en de [[IKS Rotarran|IKS Rotarran]] gebruikt om het station te beschermen. Sisko verwachtte de aanval van de Dominion en stuurde de Rotarran op een verkenningsmissie naar de grens. De Dominion aanvalsvloot bestond uit maar liefst 300 Jem'Hadar en Cardassian oorlogsschepen. Kapitein Sisko weigerde het aanbod van Dukat om zich over te geven voor het te laat was en beide zijden bereidde zich voor op de strijd. Dukat stuurde vijf Jem'Hadar aanvalsvleugels naar de Defiant, terwijl de resterende schepen het station aan zouden vallen. De Dominion vloot opende het vuur en werd op onplezierige wijze verrast toen de schilden van het station de schoten tegenhielden. Voorheen waren de Federatie schilden nooit bestand geweest tegen de gefaseerde polaronstralen van de Jem'Hadar. Dukat stuurde nog meer schepen op het station af. Ondertussen kwam de Defiant tijdens de plaatsing van het mijnenveld onder vuur te liggen. De Rotarran zorgde voor afleiding en wist de Defiant lang genoeg te beschermen om het mijnenveld te voltooien. Het wormgat was afgesloten. Dukat gebruikte zijn kennis als de voormalige commando officier van het station om de hoofdenergie uit te schakelen. Hij richtte al het vuurvermogen van de Dominion op sectie 17 van de aanmeerring van DS9. Nu dat het wormgat geblokkeerd was en het station niet te behouden was gaf Sisko het commando om het station te evacueren. Dukat stuurde zijn laatste reserves de strijd in, terwijl de Starfleet bemanning aan boord ging van de Defiant en de Rotarran. Bij hun vertrek namen ze al het belangrijke materiaal mee en lieten het station achter in de handen van de Bajoran militie. Tegen het einde van de evacuatie sprak Sisko de achterblijvende bewoners van het station toe met de woorden: "Ik zal niet rusten voor ik hier weer met jullie zal staan, op deze plek, waar ik thuishoor." Nadat de Defiant en de Rotarran DS9 veilig verlaten hadden activeerde majoor Kira Nerys, de Bajoran afgevaardigde voor de Dominion, Programma Sisko 197. Het programma saboteerde de computer en de energiesystemen, waardoor het station als een levenloos object achterbleef. De Dominion en Cardassian troepen kwamen zonder enige vorm van verzet aan boord van het station en verklaarden dat zij Terok Nor, het station dat ze vijf jaar eerder af hadden moeten staan aan Bajor, weer in handen hadden. Nasleep Dukat en Dominion mogen dan wel het station van de Federatie hebben afgepakt, maar ze hebben daar een hoge prijs voor moeten betalen. Door de verwoesting van 50 Dominion schepen smaakte de overwinning niet al te best. Tevens zou het mijnenveld een groot obstakel blijken en elke poging om het te ontmantelen faalden hopeloos. De sabotage van het station zorgde ervoor dat het station enkel kon dienen als een commando en bevoorradingspost achter de frontlinies. Daar kwam ook nog eens bovenop dat een Starfleet-Klingon taskforce van de gelegenheid gebruik had gemaakt om de Cardassian scheepswerven op Torros III te vernietigen. Deze overwinning zou in de toekomst belangrijk blijken te zijn, omdat de mogelijkheid van de Dominion om nieuwe schepen te bouwen nu aanzienlijk was afgenomen. Uiteindelijk zou het station, ongeveer vijf maanden later, terugveroverd worden door een gezamenlijke Starfleet en Klingon aanval tijdens Operatie terugkeer. (DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels") Deep Space 9, Tweede slag om bg:Втора битка за Дълбок космос 9 cs:Druhá bitva o Deep Space 9 de:Schlacht von Deep Space 9 (2373) en:Second Battle of Deep Space 9 fr:Seconde Bataille de Deep Space Nine ja:第二次ディープ・スペース・９の戦い